Hear Me Cry
by Chocolate Orgy
Summary: AU high school fic AKUROKU: Roxas Syuukun is a distant antisocial 16 year old boy, Axel Harada is a 18 year old boy who just happens to be the most popular guy in the school,what happens when these two meet and destinies are intertwined?Warning Rape Blood
1. Chapter 1

Hear me cry

A/N: Sooo here is my AkuRoku Fic I've been telling you about…kk?

Axel: Yay its finally done riiight?

Roxas : Huh what's done?

Axel: You my little Roxilicous…

Roxas: Blush

A/n: ignores the couple well only the first chap is done…please bear with me…

Axel : Your lazy riiight ?

A/N : why do you keep going riiight ?

Roxas: Lets just get onto the fic…

A/N: k but first of all Roxas do the disclaimer…

Roxas : pouts cutely and blinks his eyes Angels Dark Shadow does not own anything in KH2…

"talking"

"_Thinking."_

Chapter 1

Roxas walked down the hallways of Hollow Bastion High the sound of this sneakers thudding against the clean floor as he trudged his way slowly towards his class he wasn't late mind you he was just early you see Roxas was antisocial he didn't talk to anyone else besides his brother Sora if he was to talk to other people he would either "Hn." For approval or walk away for disapproval…or sometimes he just walked away and "Hn-ed" at the same time. But if he did have to talk he would and his temper was just…scary.

"Good morning Roxas!"

Roxas turned around lazily and saw Namine Kayasaki a ninth grader.

"Hn." Roxas just turned around and walked away but Namine followed.

"Ano its break time and I was wondering if we could have lunch together?"

Roxas shook his head and walked away leaving Namine alone in the hall.

"_What's up with everyone trying to talk to me can't they see I don't want to talk…at all?"_

Roxas broke into a run he ran outside smack bang into someone.

"_Oh shit…"_

Roxas mumbled a sorry and kept walking…well tried to since the person he slammed into had a tight grip on his arm. Roxas looked up and almost blushed.

"_Oh my god I am so dead."_

The person roxas had slammed into was none other that Axel Harada one of the most popular guys at this school behind him was his best friend Demyx Carter.

"O-oh I'm r-really sorry I-I umm…ah…uh." Roxas stuttered

He really didn't want to be beaten up so early in the morning but that didn't mean he would be beaten up in the afternoon either.

Axel just raised an eyebrow while Demyx burst into a fit of giggles.

"I-I really didn't mean to r-run into you I promise I'll nev-_mmph_!"

Axel just pressed his lips against Roxas's after they parted he stood up and grinned.

"Hey your cute you wanna hang out after school?" Axel asked.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist and pulled the dumfounded blonde into another kiss.

"W-what do you think your doing?" Roxas asked panting heavily

"Kissing you what else…don't tell me your straight?"

'Umm I'm not but I've just never had anyone do that to me before…"

"_What am I doing suddenly talking to this guy? I don't even know him…personally." _Roxas's train of thought was broken as Axel kissed him again.

"Would you stop that!?"

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Fine I'll stop…hey what's your name?"

"Roxas Syuukun."

"Oh hey your Sora's brother right?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh well my names Axel…got it memorized?"

Roxas blinked once…twice and started to blush

"You blushing?"

"No."

"Yes you are why?"

"Because of the position were in."

Axel's right hand was on Roxas's waist while the other was on his butt.

"Hmm not bad."

"Wh-what?"

"I said not bad…you have a nice ass."

"Sh-shut up"

"Also you stutter a lot."

'I do not."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Do to."

"Do- hey where's your friend you know the blond one?"

Axel and Roxas turn around to see Demyx and a lilac haired boy making out against the wall.

"Hey Roxas follow me."

"Axel where are we going?"

"You'll see." Axel took a camera phone out of his pocket and stood behind the couple.

Roxas could hear Demyx going : "A-ah Zexion please…"

_FLASH!_

Demyx and Zexion broke apart in shock to see Axel laughing holding onto his camera phone.

"Black-mail!" Axel yelled and ran off dragging Roxas along.

"W-wait I have nothing to do with this!!" Roxas yelled over his shoulder

TIME LAPSE

Roxas sat in his seat waiting for his teacher.

"_Why do I feel this way around Axel? I never had a conversation like that before with anyone else besides Sora…I mean sure I would say one…or two words to other people but never smile , blush , laugh…something's up."_

Roxas sighed and sunk lower into his seat. He looked up just in time to see his teacher Mr. Highwind walk through the door.

BAM!

A noise shook everyone In their seats. Roxas quickly looked up and saw Axel standing in the doorway smirking.

"Your early for once Harada find a seat." Mr. Highwind ordered

Axel strolled over calmly and plopped down in the seat next to Roxas.

"So today's topic is static electricity. Please open your books to page 124 and complete the questions. So what is static electricity exactly?" Mr. Highwind asked

Roxas raised his hand.

"Sir If I may…static electricity is a stationery contact force it is created e.g. when Perspex is rubbed against silk creating a positive charge while Ebonite is rubbed against wool it creates a negative charge objects that are neutral however have no charge at all since it is a equal balance of positive and negative charges."

Axel blinked his eyes…

"_What the hell? The only words I heard were positive and negative…"_

Axel grinned and started to scrawl something down on a memo pad.

"Very nice explanation Roxas." Mr. Highwind said

Roxas simply nodded suddenly a piece of paper flew on his desk he looked at Axel who winked at him and mouthed the words " read it" Roxas opened the piece of paper and blushed at what Axel wrote.

"_Hey Roxy what charges are created when my hand rubs your ass hm?"_

"S-sir may I please go to the bathroom?"

"Yes you can Roxas you sure your okay your face is all red."

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

In the bathroom

"_Stupid asshole…"_

Roxas splashed water on his face trying to cool it down.

_Meanwhile…_

Axel walked veeerrrryyy slowly and quietly be hind Roxas and:

"BOO!" Axels hand found their way to Roxas's sides and started tickling him.

If you walked down the hallway at the right time you would have heard:

Evil laughing , giggling and laughing , jumbled words , screaming and smashing very interesting noise indeed.

"N-no Ax-axel st-st-stop it p-ple-please!" Roxas tried to say between laughs and screams.

"Say you surrender then Roxie."

"O-okay I-I sur-surender argh lemme go!!"

"K then." Axel let Roxas go and helped him stand up.

"Hey Roxas…"

"What.?"

"I've got something of yours."

"Sure ya do."

Axel held up Roxas's wallet to prove him correct.

"H-hey give me that."

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Wh-what hell no!"

"The Foxy Roxy doesn't get his wallet back aww what a shame."

"Fine then."

Roxas grabbed Axel's arms and pressed his lips onto his…Axel smirked against Roxas's lips and pushed the smaller boy towards the wall he moved his hands down to Roxas's hips and rubbed enticingly erecting a moan from the other male…without a warning Axel slipped his tongue into Roxas's mouth exploring the hot cavern until he felt Roxas's tongue pushing against his how and then-.

"Whoa Riku lookie!"

Axel and Roxas broke apart to see Sora with a camera phone in hand while Riku held the brunette in his arms.

"BLACKMAIL!"

Sora ran while Riku just laughed and said

"Don't look at me I don't have anything to do with it!"

_Hmmm déjà vu perhaps?_

_Owari_

Hehe the first chap is finally done yayz hmm… I don't think it was very good anywayz the first chap will be up shoortly I guess. Till then…Sayonara!

Axel: hey she left without us how are we going to get home?

Roxas: Lets take a cab!

Axel (o) KK lets go

They skip away to the nearest cab

_Owari_


	2. Chapter 2

Hear Me Cry

A/N : Hi Hi Ho I'm back

A/N: This is the chapter where we reveal more about Axel himself and Roxas too!

Tumbleweed

A/N : where is everyone?

A/N : I feel lonerized

A/N : AWW I do not own anything from KH2

A/N: Stupid Axel and Roxas leaves

Axel: Hehehe good hiding spot Rox.

Roxas : Thanks

A/N : GOTCHA HAHAHA Now on with the fic!!!

Axel walked into the abandoned house plopping down on one of the couches immediately Zexion opened his eyes he gave a nod as a greeting then closed his eyes again , Axel then felt something fall into his lap he looked down and saw a packet of syringes and clear liquid.

"Gee thanks Sai'x." Axel flashed his trademark grin he opened the packet and filled a syringe with the liquid he inserted it into his wrist and injected the liquid moments later he passed out on the couch.

Sai'x snorted while Zexion shook his head. Demyx enters and immediately runs over to Zexion and hugs him.

"Zexy I missed you!"

"Demyx it was only two hours…"

"But it seems like forever…"

Meanwhile…

"Sora Nii-san wait up!"

"Gee Roxas your always so slow."

"Don't blame me…Nii-san I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"See I like-"

"OH MY GOD YOU LIKE SOMEONE SQEEEEAAAAALLLLL WHO IS IT ROXAS TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Alright alright geez you know umm Axel Harada…"

"Y-you like Axel Harada!"

"Umm Yeah he stole my first kiss , molested me and invited me to hang out with him after scho- OH MY GOD!!"

"What?"

"I completely forgot he invited me to hang out after school with him I gotta go nii-san!"

"O-okay."

Axel groaned and woke up from his place on the couch he was immediately greeted with a loud " Axel's Awake!" courtesy of Demyx.

"Hey Axie someone's here to see you!!!!" Demyx screamed…loudly

"Who is it…Demyx I'm not in the mood."

"It's Roxas!"

"R-ROXAS! OH MY GOD I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!!!"

"Roxas you can come in now."

"Umm Hi Axel." Roxas shivered it was really cold in this place…

"Hey Roxas!" Axel shoved the syringes and liquids into his pocket

"_I can't have Roxas finding out…"_

"OOH OOH ROXAS!!! STAY FOR DINNER WERE ORDERING TAKEAWAY!" Demyx Yelled

"Umm o-okay I guess I'll stay for a while." Roxas stuttered

"Demyx will you shut up I have a headache." Axel groaned

"Yeah well who told you to take the dr-" Demyx was cut off as Axel slapped a hand over his mouth and whispered "Don't."

"Huh?" Roxas was confused…

TIME LAPSE

Roxas was chewing on his second piece of pizza and laughing at the same time at how Demyx got green powerade coming out of his nose…

"_I haven't laughed like this in a long time not since that incident…"_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Xemnas let me go please…"_

"_Shut up do you even know who your talking to?"_

_Xemnas pushed Roxas onto the bed chaining him up._

"_N-no please I'll do anything but this j-just let me go!"_

_Roxas screamed as Xemnas slammed into him , Pain vibrated up the smaller boys body as Xemnas thrusted in and out ignoring Roxas's cries for help and for him to stop…_

_**Later…**_

_Roxas woke up pain was still present in his body and blood covered his legs careful not to wake Xemnas…Roxas ran over and grabbed his mobile dialing Sora's number he waited until Sora picked up._

"_Hello?"_

'_Nii-san please help me!"_

"_Roxas what's wrong where are you?"_

"_I'm at Xemnas's place he-"_

_Roxas was cut off as Xemnas grabbed him and flung the smaller boy onto the bed._

_Xemnas slapped Roxas across the face pushed him onto the floor and kicked him roughly in the abdomen._

"_S-sora h-help me p-please."_

"_ROXAS!"_

_Roxas looked through his tears and saw Sora standing in the doorway Riku, Lean and Cloud in tow._

"_The last thing I remember was Sora holding me and calling out my name…"_

"Roxas are you alright?"

"What?"

"Your shaking are you okay?" Axel asked

'Umm yeah uh I gotta go now so bye."

"ROXAS!" Axel yelled

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me I can see it your scared about something tell me!"

Roxas ran outside with Axel close behind, Axel gripped the younger boy's upper arm.

"Let me go A-axel you hurting me…"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Let me go XEMNAS!"

"What!?"

"I –I…" Roxas burst into tears slumping into Axels arms and held onto him as if his life depended on it.

"Roxas hey it's okay just let it all out you'll be okay…"

"N-no I won't he's after me."

"Who's he?"

"Xemnas he raped me a few years ago…"

Axel was speechless he looked at the sobbing blonde in his arms as a look of concern passed his face.

"Roxas…look at me."

Roxas looked up into Axel's eyes he muttered a small "What…"

"I'll always be there to protect you I'll always be by your side and I'll never let anyone cause you harm let it be me or any other…"

"D-do you promise?"

"I promise Roxas forever."

Owari

Yay second chap done hehehehehehehe I'm soooo happy …poor Roxas hehe Axel made a promise!!!

REVIEWERS GET COOKIES!!!

Axel : Roxas I had no idea the superior did that

Roxas: I know I'm scared Axel

A/N: UMMMAAA …

A/N: Sayonara!!!!

Owari


	3. Chapter 3

Hear Me Cry

A/N: I'm baaaack hehehehehehe

Axel: Yay the authors back!!!

Roxas: …

A/N: Is he okay?

Roxas : I think he's still high on the drugs from last chapter…

A/N: Roxas disclaimer please!

Roxas: Angels Dark Shadow does not own kingdom heart 2 or us.

A/N: BTW theres gonna be a lemon in this chap YAY!

Axel: Oh yes!

Roxas: …

Roxas woke in an unfamiliar room the smell of cigarette smoke and sex lingered in the air…

"_Where am I what happened?"_

Roxas suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist , He tensed looking over his shoulder and sighing in relief as he saw it was only Axel, Roxas smiled and snuggled up to the redhead who muttered something incoherent in his sleep.

"Axel…Axel wake up."

"Huh what is it?"

"What's the time?"

"Umm its around 11pm I guess."

"Could I spend the night here…oh by the way how'd I get here?"

"Well after we talked you were still umm crying and you fell asleep while doing so and I brought you back here…"

"Oh um thank you…"

"No problems besides it was really nice watching you sleep!"

"W-what shut up you pervert!"

"Ooh big words for such a small person!"

"Are you calling me short you…you tomato top!"

"Ooookay that was just lame…My hair is red for a reason so I can attract you I guess…"

"Hay Axel what are we?"

"We are what we are a couple so deal with it unless you don't like me…"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!"

"Ow ow ow sorry don't have to yell."

"Sorry its just that I..I love you so much."

"When did that happen?"

"SHUT UP!"

"I know that hey I'm tired let's sleep…"

"O-okay."

"Hey Roxas…"

"What is it?"

"Stop stuttering…"

"Shut up…"

Roxas looked over and saw Axel fast asleep he smiled and drifted off into a deep slumber.

"Xemnas?"

"Yes Xigbar?"

"I found Roxas…"

"Really now where is he?"

"His address is 213 Hollow Bastion."

"I see thank you Xigbar you've done well."

Xemnas smirked and tilted back in his chair.

"_Roxas…Roxas…Roxas I'm going to finish what I started…"_

"RIKU!!!!"

"What is it Sora?"

"Roxas isn't back yet and I'm worried."

"Well Roxas called just a few min- uh hours ago he said he was having dinner at a friends house and he might be spending the night…"

"Oh yeah he went to Axel's house."

"You're kidding me Roxas is friends with Axel…Axel Harada!"

"Well yea- HEY ROXAS CAN HAVE FRIENDS!"

"Sorry…"

"S'ok."

"Well you kinda know since you got that picture of them making out right Sora?"

"Oh my god I forgot about that…"

"Axel…"

"Hm?"

"Stop playing with my hair…"

"Why should I ?"

"Ugh forget about it…"

"Ok."

"…"

Axel looked around…true there was no one around and nobody was going to come in here but as much as he wanted to screw Roxas did the blonde want him to?

Roxas sighed and leaned back.

"_I'm so tired of this foreplay does Axel not like me or something…"_

"Hey Axel wait here I need to ask Demyx something."

"Umm okay."

Roxas went out and locked himself in the bathroom he dialed Demyx's number and waited for him to pick up…

"Hello?"

"Um Demyx?"

"Yeah who is this?"

"Its um Roxas I need to ask you something…"

"Well ask away!"

"I want to fuck Axel…"

"Wh-what where did that come from?" 

"It's just Axel is like all patient and stuff an um…"

"That's weird usually when Axel goes out with someone he fucks them first…"

"How'd you know?"

"We use to date…so did he and Marluxia…Hey don't be upset he really likes you I think he doesn't want to hurt you so that's why…ah um uh yeah listen I gotta get back Zexion is really impatient OW!"

Roxas heard a faint "Shut up." in the background and snickered slightly.

"Ok then Demyx you wouldn't want to keep Zexion waiting so Sayonara!"

"Glad to see you understand me heh well Sayonara!"

Roxas turned around and opened the door and came face to face with Axel who looked kinda amused…

"Umm."

"So you wanted to ask Demyx for advice huh."

"Umm Axel?"

"Jesus you idiot you could've just told me here I was thinking you didn't want to…"

"I'm sorry."

"Hey Rox it's alright…hey come here."

Roxas walked over Axel who wrapped his arms around the embarrassed blonde.

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna experiment."

"Wh-what?"

"Come with me…"

"O-okay."

Axel walked with Roxas the bedroom before the blonde had time to register his clothing was ripped off (wow record time) and he was flung onto the bed he looked up and saw Axel hovering over him his eyes filled with lust.

"A-axel?"

"Roxas your not scared are you?"

"N-no"

"Okay then."

Axel stated off by sucking the jugular vein of Roxas's neck he then moved further down nipping and biting at the younger boys skin when he reached Roxas's nether regions he reached his hand out grasping his lover's cock in his warm hands.

Roxas moaned and bucked into Axel's hand.

"Nnng…Axel m-move."

"Beg for it Roxy."

"W-what?"

"Yo Heard me beg for it…"

"Umm please fuck me?"

"Aww come on you can do better Roxy!"

"Axel I'll do anything just fuck me please!"

"Good boy…"

Axel started to pump his hand slowly moving Roxas's cock up and down up and down Roxas would make noises every while and then until…

"O-ooh Axel I'm gonna cum."

Roxas came his juices spurted down his legs, Axel seizing the opportunity moved his head down and started to lick the juices off his lovers thighs.

"Hey Roxy…"

"Hm?"

"Lie down on you stomach for me."

"O-okay."

Roxas lay down he relaxed a bit before his eyes widened as the size of dinner plates.

"Kyaa!" (So cute! (0)

"Sorry Roxas it does hurt."

Roxas whimpered as Axel inserted another finger, Axel occasionally bending down and whispering soothing things into his lovers ear.

"Alright Roxas you want this?"

"Yeah I do."

"Okay."

Axel started to push his cock into Roxas's entrance he grimaced when Roxas whimpered then he took a deep breath and pushed himself fully inside of Roxas.

"KYAA!"

"Roxas shh it'll get better I promise."

Roxas nodded slowly tears leaking out of his ocean blue eyes.

"O-ooh Axel nnng Axel oh yes."

"Nnnng Roxas soo tiiight a-aah."

"O-OH AXEL I'M GONNA-"

Roxas came onto the bed sheets colors exploded in his mind as Axel's cock was driving him beyond pleasure, about 2 minutes later Axel screamed Roxas's name collapsing on the bed with him.

Axel panted pulling his cock out of his lover and cuddling the blonde to his chest.

"I love you Roxas Syuukun."

"I love you too Axel Harada."

Owari

A/N: Phew done finally done hehehe I'm so happy hugs Demyx

Demyx: (0) YAY!

A/N: O-ooh its almost my birthday.

Demyx: YAY Birthdays are the best!!!! What do you want for your B'DAY???

A/N: Hmm Grin Evilly You…

Demyx: BLUSH

Zexion: Hell No N-O Demyx come here.

A/N: Knocks Zexion out SQUEE Hugs Demyx

Marluxia: I thought you LIKED me!

A/N: Hn still do but Demy-Kun here is sexier!!!!

Demyx: Hell Yes!

Axel: …

Zexion: knocks author out and ties her to chair.

Roxas: ZEXION LIKES BONDAGE!

Zexion: what shut up… blushes cuz he does like bondage

Axel: LET HER GOOOO SHE'S THE AUTHOR LET HER GOOOO PLEEEEEAAAAAASSEEEE!!!!!!!!

Everyone: …

Axel: unties author

A/N: (0)

A/N: I'm so sorry this was late fourth will be up shooooortly I guess till then SAYONARA! leaves

Axel: Umm Zexy?

Zexion: What?

Roxas: She's got Demyx…

Zexion: Noooooo runs after author

Axel And Roxas: lets go Home hehe…

Marluxia: I'm so rejected starts crying

Owari


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaack

Axel: YAY another chapter…

Roxas: Oh great

Zexion: A K U R O K U—M E M O R I E S does not own any kh2 characters all she owns is the plot.

A/n: Zexy? U still mad at me cuz I dragged Demyx off?

Zexion: hn…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hear Me Cry Chapter 4:

Roxas awoke yawning softly he snuggled up to Axel accidentally waking the redhead up in the process.

"O-oh I'm sorry Axel."

"It's alright Rox."

"So uhh what do you want to do now?"

"Meh I just wanna sleep."

"Axel that's no fun!"

"Dude I'm tired…"

"Oh I was going to ask if you wanted to see a movie or maybe go out today but I gues--."

"OH FOXY ROXY!!! IF YOU WANTED TO GO OUT WITH ME YO COULD HAVE ASKED I'D BE SO HAPPY TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Roxas was kind of scared now since Axel was hugging him with these really huge love hearts in his eyes…

"H-hey Axel I can't b-breathe."

"Oh sorry so what do you want to watch?"

"Ummm I don't know."

"Oh Roxy lets watch silent hill!"

"NO WAY!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Your Scared Aren't you?"

"A bit…"

"Well there is the tanabata festival (star festival) on tonight wanna go?"

"Yeah alright."

"Okay you have a Yukata (Japanese robe thingy) right?"

"Umm no do you?"

"Yeah I have one in my closet."

"Hmmm where do you buy Yukata's Axel?"

"Umm u want to try the cosplay shop?"

"Yeah okay."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Animate (anime shop)_

"Oh Axel look!"

"Hm?"

Roxas held up a Yukata it was black and faded into white at the edges there was a silvery lining the belt of the Yukata was a deep Navy Blue.

"That's nice Roxas come on I'll buy it for you."

"B-but I have money Axel it wouldn't be nice to jus-- ."

"Shhh Rox I've got it covered."

"Alright then but I'm gonna pay you back one day…"

"Okay."

"Hey Axel what does your Yukata look like?"

"You'll find out at home."

Roxas and Axel drove home as soon as they got home Roxas dragged Axel inside and started jumping up and down.

"Show me show me show me show me show me!"

"Alright Rox geez."

"Here!"

Axel Pulled a Yukata out of his closet it was navy blue at the top and faded into ebony black at the bottom it also had flames spiraling up for about 15 cm's at the bottom the edges were outlined with pale red lining the belt of the Yukata was white.

"Wow it's beautiful."

"Hm not really anyways its already 5pm come on lets get dressed."

"Is it really that late!"

"Yeah you were running around shopping for 4 hours."

"…I'm sorry."

"Geez it's alright Rox you apologize to much…"

"I'm sor-"

"Don't say it!"

"Hehe."

Axel and Roxas got dressed the got in the car and drove to the festival.

_At the festival_…

"Wow Axel it's so beautiful!...huh where's Axel?" Roxas exclaimed

"Rox! Over here." Roxas looked over to see Axel holing two slips of paper with strings attached to them.

"Here Roxas write your name on this and your wish don't let anyone see it though or it won't come true and here's a pen!" Axel handed the paper and pen to Roxas.

"Thank you…" Roxas said

"_I wish I could protect Roxas forever…" _Axel wrote

"Hey Rox You done yet?"

"Almost."

"_I wish Axel and I could be together forever…" _Roxas wrote

"What did you write Roxas lemme see!"

"What no remember if you tell someone it won't come true…"

"Okay then umm now we have to tie the paper to the tree."

Axel and Roxas tied their slips to the branch of a sakura tree.

"Axie!" A voice exclaimed

"Huh?" Axel said

Axel and Roxas turned around to see Demyx and Zexion, Demyx's Yukata was a sky blue with a black belt while Zexion's was Black with a silver belt.

"Hi Demyx hi Zexion how are you?" Roxas asked

"were good." Demyx replied happily latching onto Zexion's arm

"Anyways were gong to see the fireworks wanna come?" Axel asked

"No thanks Zexy and I are going to get something to eat besides the fireworks go for like hours…" Demyx whined

"Demyx. Don't. Call. Me. Zexy…" Zexion said

"Aww but Zexy!"

"…" Zexion stood there doing nothing whatsoever

"Anyways seeya soon!" Axel yelled dragging Roxas off

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Fireworks show/

"Axel it's beautiful!" Roxas exclaimed

"I hope you were happy here today Rox."

"Of course I was."

Axel and Roxas were sitting under a cherry blossom tree watching the petals and fireworks at the same time.

Roxas happily smiled and caught some falling petals with his hand.

"Roxas I love you."

"Hehe you know I love you Axel."

"Mm Hm Yeah I do."

Axel and Roxas's lips came closer to one another's before meeting in an innocent sweet kiss, Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas while Roxas did the same To Axel.

"_Axel I love you, you make me so happy everyday and when I'm with you_ _whenever I'm near you I feel…safe." _Roxas thought

"_Roxas ever since you came I've never felt happier I will always love you and protect you from harm."_ Axel though as well

Too bad sweet moments don't go on forever…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hehehe were finally going into the dark area of the story!!! BTW sorry this was late I was on vacation…

Axel: what's going to happen to me and Rox?

A/N: I'm not telling

Axel: HEY!

/Knocks Axel out and ties him up/

A/N: If you don't review Axel will be submitted to evil panda plushies from Halloween town


End file.
